


Take Two

by dxtective_dxckerstar



Series: Lucifer short fics [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV), deckerstar - Fandom
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Lucifer Morningstar is whipped, deckerstar is endgame bitch, deckerstar smut because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxtective_dxckerstar/pseuds/dxtective_dxckerstar
Summary: My take on the prompt: “After they got together Chloe decides to repeat her act and put her hand in Lucifer’s pocket in search for cash... Lucifer likes.”Season five spoilers
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Deckerstar
Series: Lucifer short fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031427
Comments: 15
Kudos: 114





	Take Two

It was easier the first time.

Maybe that’s because she knew it wasn’t him that time. 

This time, she’s certain. It’s him. She can just tell. The way he looks at her is totally different. Less of a hard, steely gaze, and more of a soft, warm one. Fuck, she loves him. 

But that doesn’t make this any easier. She knows she wants it, and she’s almost certain he does too. The way he eyes her from across the precinct...and Lux, and crime scenes, and their apartments. _Everywhere_. It drives her insane. 

She’s going to make the first move. It’s necessary. He isn’t, because the idiot still doesn’t believe she wants him. Doesn’t he know? Doesn’t he know he occupies her mind every minute of the day? How does he not know?

“Chloe. What the hell are you thinking about? It’s been ten minutes and you’ve blinked like twice.”

A bright voice shakes Chloe out of her thoughts, making her blush. “Um—nothing, sorry, continue.” She shakes her head. 

“Well, I was just saying that this blood splatter doesn’t look like it comes from here—“ she points at a spot on the photo, “—but from here.” She points at another. “So, if the data gathered is correct, Vivienne either isn’t telling us the right information, or she isn’t the killer.”

“But why would she admit to a murder she didn’t commit?” Chloe ponders. 

“Maybe to protect someone? Or maybe she’s being pressured into it? Or getting paid?” Ella suggests. 

“Could be,” Chloe mutters. 

“Yeah...” Ella stares at the photo intently. 

Chloe’s concentration only waries when he walks in. His trademark smile adorable as ever, and his stubble trimmed perfectly, Lucifer struts over to the two women. 

“Hey, Lucifer!” Ella says with a smile. 

“Good afternoon, Ms. Lopez.” Lucifer nods his head to her. 

“Hi,” Chloe says slightly breathlessly to him. 

“Hello, detective.” Lucifer acknowledges her, his voice deeper than it was with Ella. She swears she can feel her blood pressure rise. 

Chloe forced herself to look away, and to Ella again. She’s smirking. 

“What?”

“ _Nothiiiing_ , just admiring you admiring him.” She raises her eyebrows suggestively, and Chloe can practically see the blush creep up her cheeks. 

“Ella, no—that’s, um—“

“Re- _ lax _ , I was just joking.” Ella waves her hand airily, though she was obviously not joking. 

“As much as I’d like to stay, I’m afraid I only came here to bring you this, detective.” Lucifer says as he holds out a coffee that she didn’t see him have before. 

“Oh—thank you.” She says as she takes it, and it smells wonderful. 

He smiles at her thanks and he licks his lips. She feels his magnetism and she wants nothing more than to kiss him, but he turns to walk away. When the forensics lab door closes, Ella speaks. 

“Okay, I was  not seeing things there. Decker. You were giving him some  serious bedroom eyes! Is that what you were thinking about earlier?” She smirks again. 

“I—um, maybe.” Chloe sips her coffee, and it’s her favorite. 

“Are you thinking about getting him into bed?” She asks with badly harbored excitement. Chloe decides she wants to tell someone. 

“Okay, fine, yes I am.” Chloe sighs. 

“Oh my god,” Ella smiles, “how?”

“I’ve...been thinking.”

“About..?”

“I—“

“Ella! You said you wanted to see me?”

Chloe looks over to the door of the lab. It’s Dan. 

“Oh! Yes, I have some information about the case.”

“Perfect.”

“I’ve already gotten this so I’m just gonna...yeah...” Chloe mutters as she walks to leave.She looks back before exiting, and catches Ella’s eyes. The forensic scientist gives the detective a wink before talking to Dan. 

Chloe spots Lucifer over by the snacks machine, completely alone. 

_ Alright _ , Chloe thinks to herself as she straightens her shirt and combs her hair with her fingers,  _ it’s showtime.  _


End file.
